Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to armchairs, particularly for use in the open air, in which the footrest, pivotally attached to the front edge of the seat, is connected to the backrest articulated on the legs, so that any modification of the inclination of the backrest brings about a corresponding modification of the inclination of the footrest.